I've fallen for my baby sitter
by b3l3n
Summary: Troy had been acting stupid lately because his gf broke up with him. Since his parents are going to be away, they needed a baby sitter for him. Is it possible for Troy to fall for her baby sitter? TROYELLA oneshot


Its summer break and Troy suffered from a really nasty break up. He used to be the charming and kind hearted boy who always do good in basketball. But ever since the huge break up, he became the exact opposite. His girlfriend broke up with him for another guy and now his heart was shattered into pieces.

"Hey Troy! Let's go play some basketball!" Chad exclaimed as he bounced the ball at Troy's backyard. He'd been convincing Troy to do something for the last 2 hours but he will just sit on the bench outside and stare at nothing.

"I told you! I don't want to!" Troy yelled and stormed inside. He ran to his room and just collapsed on his bed.

"Troy, me and your father are going to your auntie's place, do you want to come?" Starla Bolton asked her son hopefully.

"No!" Troy answered irritated.

"Ok. Stay here and please don't do anything stupid." Mr Bolton said. Troy had been in a few fights but luckily it wasn't anything serious. His parents were getting worried since he'd done so many brainless stuff already like, breaking his door and Mrs Darbus' classroom door. He broke a window and nearly bashed up the neighbours.

"Stay in the house ok?" Starla said but Troy didn't say anything.

A few minutes after Troy's parents left, Troy got bored and went outside. It was already dark but he didn't care. When he was walking, he suddenly bumped onto someone.

"Hey watch it!" The guy said. Apparently, the guy was also mad about something.

"No, you watch it! You're the one who wasn't looking." Troy yelled back.

"Just get out of my way!" The guy then pushed him.

"How dare you push me!" Troy said and quickly punched the guy right on the nose. The guy got angry and punched him too. They started a big fight that made the neighbours look out the window. Finally, a cop stopped them and the two angry boys pulled away.

Troy was now sitting in his living room with angry parents.

"Troy what the hell did you do? You punched the guy with no reason." Jack scolded his son.

"He was annoying me!" Troy answered.

"You don't go around punching people just because they annoyed you!" Jack yelled.

"Just shut up!" Troy yelled without thinking.

"What did you say?!! That's it! You are grounded!! You are not going to see your friends the whole summer. You've done enough damage!" Jack yelled and Troy quickly ran to his room sending his parents furious looks.

"Jack what are we gonna do? We know that Troy would just go out of the house when we're away, which will happen pretty often since my sister is sick and we need to visit her." Starla said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"We got to find him a baby sitter." Jack said and Mrs Bolton looked at him confused.

--------------------------------------

Gabriella had an argument with her parents because she forgot to lock their house when she went off with her friends. Some of her mom's jewellery were stolen and she felt really guilty about it.

"Mom I'm really sorry. I thought I locked up the house." Gabriella said thinking hard of how she could make it up to her mother.

"Gabi--" Before Mrs Montez could finish her sentence, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Mrs Montez said.

"Hello?" Mrs Montez said.

"Hey Isabelle, its me Starla." Mrs Bolton started. Starla and Isabelle are best friends but they haven't seen each other for a long time since Isabelle always get transferred.

"Oh hi. How's Troy doing?" Isabelle asked.

"Not good. He bashed up a guy because he was 'annoyed' him." Starla said emphasizing the word annoyed.

"Oh no. What happened?" Isabelle said worriedly.

"Jack grounded him but we know that he'll still go out when me and Jack go in my sister's place." Starla said.

"Isn't your sister sick?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah that's the thing. Me and Jack are gonna be away often so we kinda need a baby sitter." Starla said sheepishly.

"Ohh but I'm gonna be away often too." Isabelle said apologetically. Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Do you mind if Gabriella baby sit for him? I'm gonna make sure that Troy won't do anything bad when Gabriella's there." Isabelle said with a sly grin and staring right at her daughter.

"Oh that's great! I'm so sorry if I cause any trouble." Starla said.

"Oh non sense. I'm sure Gabriella would do a great job in baby sitting." Isabelle said.

"Thank you so much Isabelle. I'll see you soon. I'm glad that got transferred back here in Albuquerque. Its been a long time." Starla laughed.

"Yeah. I wonder if Gabriella still remembers Troy. They haven't seen each other since they were kids." Isabella smiled.

"I'm not sure if Troy remembers Gabriella either. But Gabriella is going to East High too right?" Starla asked.

"Yes she is." Isabelle said.

"Ok, well I'll see you. Thank you so much for your help! Bye!" Starla said.

"No problem. Bye!" Isabella said and hung up.

Isabella went and sat next to Gabriella.

"Mom who was that?" Gabriella asked.

"It was Starla, Troy's mom? Do you remember him?" Isabelle asked while Gabriella paused and thought for a moment.

"I remember his name but I can't really remember how he looks like." Gabriella said.

"Anyway, he'd been acting stupid lately and his parents need someone to baby sit for him." Isabelle explained and eyed her daughter.

"As far as I could remember, he was a pretty nice guy. But oh well, people change. So, who's gonna baby sit him?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"About my jewellery. Didn't you say you want to make it up to me?" Isabelle smiled evilly.

"Ohh mom. That's not fair." Gabriella whined.

"Its fair enough!" Isabelle said.

"Ok fine. When will I start?" Gabriella asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Isabelle said and Gabriella mentally groaned.

------------------------------

The next morning, Troy was lying on his bed half asleep and half awake.

"Troy! Me and your mother are going to your auntie's house. Please stay in the house with your baby sitter." Jack smirked.

"Baby sitter?" Troy asked confused.

"To make sure you don't get out of the house." Starla giggled.

"Whatever." Troy said and closed his eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably them!" Starla exclaimed, excited to see her best friend again.

Starla and Jack walked down and opened the door.

"Isabelle!!" Starla said happily.

"Starla!" Isabelle said and the two hugged and jumped like little girls.

"You must be Gabriella. The last time I saw you, you were so small." Jack smiled at Gabriella ignoring the two ladies.

"That last time I saw you… well… you're still the same Mr Bolton. Nice to see you again." Gabriella smiled back and shook Jack's hand.

"Oh my gosh! Is this little Gabriella? Wow. You were so small the last time I saw you. Oh my gosh, you've gone really beautiful!" Mrs Bolton praised and Gabriella couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks. You too Mrs Bolton." Gabriella said and gave Starla a hug.

After all the re-introduction, Gabriella, Isabella, Starla and Jack all head to the lounge room.

"So Gabriella, you can do whatever you want in this house just don't let anyone come in and out ok? Except for us of course." Jack said and they all laughed.

"You can count on me." Gabriella said.

"Troy would be really hard to handle so if you need to smack him right on the head, feel free." Starla said and Gabriella giggled.

"If you need anything, our number is in the phonebook near the telephone." Starla said kindly and Gabriella nodded.

"We have to go now." Jack said and all the adults stood up.

"I have to go now too Gabi. Be a good girl. Lock the house." Isabelle said and Gabriella nodded her head sheepishly.

"Umm…. Mrs Bolton?" Gabriella asked before the others could close the door behind them.

"What is it sweetie?" Starla asked.

"Umm… where's Troy?" Gabriella asked shyly.

"Ohh right. I'm so sorry. He's in his room sleeping. He should be up in a few minutes." Starla laughed.

"Ok thanks." Gabriella said.

After a few minutes, Gabriella got bored so she flipped through the Bolton's DVD shelf.

"When a stranger calls. That'll be cool since I'm baby sitting." Gabriella said and put on the DVD on the DVD player. She was up to the part when the main girl was hiding from the killer. Gabriella was really getting into the movie as she slowly put some potato chips in her mouth. Suddenly, a sleepy Troy appeared.

"Hey!" Troy said groggily.

"Ahhh!" Gabriella yelled and practically jumped when she saw him causing the potato chips to scatter all over the floor.

"Who the hell are you? I'm 100 sure I locked the house." Gabriella asaid scared at the boy who was staring at her up and down.

"_Wow! She's gorgeous!… Snap out of it! Its not time to be checking out this stranger!" _Troy thought and shook his head.

"I should ask you the same question. This is my house." Troy said eyeing the girl.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, calming down.

"Umm yeah? Who are you?" Troy asked annoyed. His bad attitude coming back again.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Its me Gabriella, you're baby sitter." Gabriella exclaimed.

"_Dang, Troy's gone hotter!.. Ohh shut up Gabriella. Don't think that." _Gabriella shook her head.

"Gabriella? Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, its me." Gabriella smiled.

"_Damn why does she looks so different and well… HOT?!" _Troy thought.

The two of them head to the kitchen. Troy wanted to eat and Gabriella wanted to chuck the potato chips that was scattered on the floor.

"So I heard that you did pretty foolish things lately." Gabriella started as she sat on a couch near the kitchen and read some magazine.

"I guess.." Troy simply said as he ate some cereals.

"And why exactly? Last time I checked, you were the most wanted guy at school." Gabriella said curiously but not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"My girlfriend broke up with me." Troy said sadly.

"I'm sorry about that but that doesn't mean you go around bashing people up. You're acting so stupid." Gabriella said irritated at Troy's manners. Troy was taken aback of what she just said. Most of the people felt sorry for him and nobody said he was stupid for being sad.

"You don't understand." Troy said annoyed.

"I do. My boyfriend broke up with me and trust me, my whole world shattered into pieces. He moved on so I decided to just move on too. And look at me. I turned out just fine." Gabriella said now walking towards Troy.

"So you're telling me to just move on?" Troy asked a little angry.

"Chill there Troy! I didn't mean to offend you or anything. If she moved on without turning back, it means you guys were not meant to be." Gabriella explained and patted Troy on the shoulder. As soon as their skin touched, an electric bolt ran through their bodies.

There was a silence between the two. Neither of them have something to say.

"So… umm.. Do you like basketball?" Troy asked.

"Its ok I guess. Remember when you were trying to teach me when we were little, I just wouldn't learn so I gave up." Gabriella laughed remembering a little about Troy.

"What do you say I teach you?" Troy asked and Gabriella looked at him curiously.

"Promise me you won't run out of the house when we go in the back yard?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine. I promise!" Troy smiled. Gabriella's heart suddenly melted when he smiled at her while Troy just got lost in her chocolate eyes.

They head out of the house and played some basketball.

"You're getting good Gabi." Troy said and suddenly froze.

"I mean Gabriella." Troy sheepishly added.

"Its ok Troy. Its been a heck of a long time since you called me that." Gabriella flashed him her most beautiful smile causing Troy's stomach to do unstoppable flips.

"Its getting hot. Here catch the ball." Gabriella suddenly threw the ball right on Troy's face. He was caught of guard and it hit him flat on the forehead.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Gabriella quickly said fearing of what Troy might do to him.  
"You just declared war Gabi!" Troy smiled evilly. Gabriella started running around the pool and Troy was chasing her. She was too busy running that she didn't realised that Troy disappeared.

"Oh crap! I wish Troy didn't run out of the house." Gabriella stopped and looked around worriedly. Little did she know, Troy was hiding behind a bush just right behind her.

"I keep promises you know. Say hi to the water Gabi!" Troy suddenly came out and lifted Gabriella up.

"Troy don't you dare!!" Gabriella screamed but too late, Troy already jumped on the water with Gabriella in his arms.

"Is it still hot?" Troy smirked and got out of the pool.

"Troy I can't believe you just did that!!" Gabriella said pretending to be angry but she couldn't help but smile.

"Look at me I'm all wet and I didn't bring extra clothes."' Gabriella said as Troy pulled her out of the pool.

"You should always bring an extra clothing when you baby sit. The person you baby sit might be a trouble maker like me!" Troy said with a boyish grin.

"Oh yeah…" Gabriella then pushed Troy back in the pool.

"Suck it up Bolton!" Gabriella laughed as Troy playfully glared at her.

After a few minutes, Gabriella started sneezing.  
"Look what you did Troy! You made me sick and I still need to stay here for another hour!" Gabriella said and Troy just chuckled.

"I'll give you a shirt and my basketball short." Troy said and ran upstairs.

"Here." Troy came back within seconds handing Gabriella a light blue t shirt and a wildcat basketball short.

"Thank you Mr Bolton." Gabriella said leaving him a kiss on the cheek and walking to the bathroom.

"_Why the hell did I kiss him for?" _Gabriella asked herself.

"_Did she just… kiss me? Wow! Wait--- why the hell is my heart racing like hell?" _Troy thought to himself.

"_Am I falling for her?" _Troy asked his self. Little did he know, Gabriella was asking the same question.

"_Am I really falling for Troy?" _Gabriella asked as she put on Troy's clothes.

"_He smells nice." _Gabriella smiled and went out of the bathroom.

"Hey, done already?" Troy smirked.

"Yes. Can you remind me to get my shirt and jeans from your bathroom before I leave?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you have to leave?" Troy slipped.

"I mean. Yeah I'll remind you." He quickly covered up.

"_Oh my gosh! He doesn't want me to leave!" _Gabriella thought happily. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Gabriella ran up and opened the door.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Bolton." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Why did you change your clothes?" Starla asked curiously.

"Because a certain someone, dumped me in the pool." Gabriella said playfully glaring at Troy.

"Hey I got wet too." Troy protested.

"Wow. I guess you did a pretty good job Gabriella. You tamed the lion." Jack laughed while Troy glared at his father.

"Trust me Mr Bolton. He was worse than a lion." Gabriella laughed causing all of them to laugh too.

"Anyway, I'm going now. See you guys later." Gabriella said and waiving at Troy and his parents.

"Oh Gabriella. Here, take the money." Mrs Bolton said handing Gabriella the money for baby sitting.

"That won't be necessary Mrs Bolton. I didn't really baby sit. More of staying with a close friend." Gabriella smiled at Troy and Troy blushed furiously.

"I guess you guys had fun." Jack laughed.

"Are you coming back tomorrow Gabi?" Troy asked hopefully.

"I don't think you need me anymore. You didn't do anything stupid. You've been a good boy." Gabriella smirked and Troy sighed.

"Can't you just come over?" Troy pouted.

"You're grounded though." Gabriella giggled while Troy tried to find another excuse.

"Don't worry Troy. She'll be back tomorrow. If that's ok with Gabriella." Mrs Bolton said turning herself to Gabriella.

"Umm.. I don't know." Gabriella smiled wickedly at Troy.

"Oh come on. You had fun, admit it!" Troy whined.

"Did you have fun?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course! Who wouldn't have fun with you?" Troy said and it was Gabriella's turn to blush.

That night, Troy couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella.

"_Wow! Gabriella's amazing! She's the most beautiful and kindest person I know. Wait-- how about Erica?" _Troy thought. He closed and eyes and drifted to sleep dreaming of nothing other than Gabriella. He now remembered that he had a little crush on Gabriella when they were little but it drifted away when she left.

A few days have past and Troy and Gabriella fully enjoyed it. One rainy afternoon, Troy had a nap because he was waiting for Gabriella to come. When he woke up, he thought that Gabriella wasn't there yet but he was wrong. Gabriella was already there reading some spooky book. He smiled evilly and quietly sneaked behind her. He formed his fingers into a gun and pointed it on the side of Gabriella's forehead.

"Hands up or I'll shoot!" Troy said with a deep, scary voice.

"Please don't kill me" Gabriella quickly dropped the book and threw her hands up in the air.

"Gotcha!" Troy laughed loudly while Gabriella glared at him.

"You should've seen your face. It was priceless." Troy laughed. Gabriella quickly picked up the book and started hitting him with it.

"You know what, I am never gonna baby sit for you again! Do you realise how scared I was?" Gabriella said close to tears. Troy finally stopped.

"I'm sorry." Troy said feeling so guilty. Gabriella ignored him and stormed to the kitchen.

"Gabi are you mad at me?" Troy asked but Gabriella didn't answer which meant she was angry at him.

"I said I was sorry." Troy pleaded.

"Can you just leave me alone?!" Gabriella yelled and Troy froze.

"Ok." Troy bowed his head in shame and went to the backyard.

"_Gabi is angry with me and now that I realise that I like her, she hates me which made things worse." _Troy thought angry at his self.

"What am I gonna do? I was gonna ask her to be my girlfriend today." Troy whispered and suddenly an idea struck him. He picked up the most beautiful flowers in his garden and head inside. It was dark already and he was gonna show her how much she really meant to him.

Troy ran to his room to get his guitar. Then he went to the kitchen where Gabriella was.

"Gabi, I'm sorry and can you just hear me out?" Troy said but Gabriella didn't turn around or say a word.

"Ok. I know we were reunited just few days ago and I don't know. I felt something that I've never felt before." Troy started and Gabriella finally turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Umm.. I know that I can't sing but I don't know how to express my feelings so here I go." Troy took a deep breath and sat on the other side of the counter, face to face with Gabriella holding his guitar.

_Yeah yeah.. oh hmm I don't know how  
I don't know why  
But girl it seems  
You've touched my life  
You're in my dreams  
You're in my heart  
I'm not myself  
When we're apart_

Troy looked at Gabriella right in the eyes with a sincere look. Gabriella stared at him in amazement.

_Something strange has come over me  
A raging wind across my seas  
And girl you know that your eyes are to blame  
And what am I supposed to do  
If I can't get over you  
I come to find that you don't feel the same _

Cause I'm fallin' fallin'  
Girl I'm fallin' for you  
And I pray your fallin' too  
I've been fallin' fallin'  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you

Troy smiled at her while Gabriella bit her lip trying not to cry. She had butterflies in her stomach and her heart was racing.

"_This is the sweetest thing a guy had ever than to me." _Gabriella thought with a soft smile.

_I lose my step  
I lose my ground  
I lose my self  
When you're around  
I'm holding on for my life  
To keep from drowning in your eyes  
Girl what have you done to me  
To make me fall so desperately  
To think that I don't even know your name  
No, no  
How am I supposed to live  
If I can't get over this  
You decide that you don't feel the same  
_  
_Cause I'm fallin' fallin'  
Girl I'm fallin' for you  
And I pray your fallin' too  
I've been fallin' fallin'  
_  
Troy didn't break eye contact with her and he was desperately hoping that he didn't sound bad in front of her. He really wanted to express his feelings for her.

_Will you stay or will you go  
Heaven, heaven knows what my future holds  
Questions, questions linger on my mind  
Day break from day break to dark of night  
I'm fallin' I don't know what's come over me _

Can't you see that I'm fallin' fallin'  
Girl I'm fallin' for you  
And I pray your fallin' too  
I've been fallin' fallin'  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you

_I'm fallin…_

Troy finished the song shyly and put the guitar down.

"These are for you Gabi." Troy said as he handed her a bouquet of flowers with different sorts. Gabriella smiled with tears rolling on her cheeks. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"That was so sweet Troy! I've fallin for you too." She whispered and Troy grinned from ear to ear.

"Really?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Gabriella nodded and smiled. They leaned and when they were centimetres away, there was a loud knock on the door causing them to jump apart.

"I thought mom and dad are gonna be home for another 2 hours." Troy thought annoyed at the interruption.

"That's what I thought too." Gabriella said and followed Troy who was heading to the door. As soon as he opened the door, a blonde girl wrapped her arms around Troy.

"Troy I missed you! I'm sorry that I left you. I was stupid." Erica rambled taking no notice of Gabriella who's heart was again torn into pieces.

"Look Erica--" Troy started but was cut off by Erica's lips pressed firmly on his. Gabriella stared at them in shock and ran out of the house even though it was raining.

"_She came back and Troy probably still likes her. Troy would never go out with me." _Gabriella thought sadly and continued to run.

---------------

"Erica!! What the hell are you doing? We're over!" Troy yelled at Erica angrily.

"I thought you love me." Erica pouted.

"I moved on." Troy said and ran after Gabriella.

Troy looked around and finally spotted her from afar. He quickened his pace and finally caught up with her.

"Gabi!" Troy yelled.

"Troy just go back with Erica. I know you like her better than me." Gabriella managed to say. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm gently.

"I don't Gabi. I love you and I realised that when you came back. Gabi I moved on." Troy said as the rain soaked them.

"But--" Gabriella started but was stopped by Troy's lips landing softly on hers. She was surprise for a second but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away with huge grins.

"Will you be my girlfriend Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked with a smile.

"I'd love too." Gabriella said and Troy jumped in joy.

"I love you Gabi." Troy said sincerely.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Did you notice that we always get wet when we're together?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah and I love it!" Troy said happily.

"I can't believe that I've fallin for you in a matter of days." Gabriella giggled.

"I can't believe I've fallin for my baby sitter." Troy laughed and they shared another passionate kiss.

Definitely! I've fallin for my baby sitter..

------------------

There you go! I hope you like! Please review! Happy new year!


End file.
